Brian Alexander
Brian Alexander is an American scrip co-ordinator. Career Alexander is known mainly for being a script coordinator for many television series such as Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dexter and 24. Desperate Housewives Alexander has been a script coordinator for Desperate Housewives and has written one episode. Season 1 *Pilot (script coordinator) *Ah, But Underneath (script coordinator) *Pretty Little Picture (script coordinator) *Who's That Woman? (script coordinator) *Come In, Stranger (script coordinator) *Running to Stand Still (script coordinator) *Anything You Can Do (script coordinator) *Guilty (script coordinator) *Suspicious Minds (script coordinator) *Come Back to Me (script coordinator) *Move On (script coordinator) *Every Day a Little Death (script coordinator) *Your Fault (script coordinator) *Love is in the Air (script coordinator) *Impossible (script coordinator) *The Ladies Who Lunch (script coordinator) *There Won't Be Trumpets (script coordinator) *Children Will Listen (script coordinator) *Live Alone and Like It (script coordinator) *Fear No More (script coordinator) *Sunday in the Park with George (script coordinator) *Goodbye for Now (script coordinator) *One Wonderful Day (script coordinator) Season 2 *Next (script coordinator) *You Could Drive a Person Crazy (script coordinator) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (script coordinator) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (script coordinator) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (script coordinator) *They Asked Me Why I Believe In You (script coordinator) *I Wish I Could Forget You (script coordinator) *Color and Light (production staff, script coordinator) *The Sun Won't Set (script coordinator) *That's Good, That's Bad (script coordinator) *Coming Home (script coordinator) *One More Kiss (script coordinator) *We're Gonna Be All Right (production staff, script coordinator) *There's Something About a War (production staff, script coordinator) *Silly People (script coordinator) *Thank You So Much (script coordinator) *There Is No Other Way (script coordinator) *Could I Leave You? (production staff, script coordinator) *Everybody Says Don't (script coordinator) *Don't Look at Me (script coordinator) *It Wasn't Meant to Happen (script coordinator) *I Know Things Now (script coordinator) *No One Is Alone (production staff, script coordinator) *Remember **Part 1 (production staff, script coordinator) **Part 2 (script coordinator) Season 3 *Listen to the Rain on the Roof (script coordinator) *It Takes Two (production staff, script coordinator) *A Weekend in the Country (script coordinator) *Like It Was (script coordinator) *Nice She Ain't (script coordinator) *Sweetheart, I Have to Confess (script coordinator) *Bang (production staff, script coordinator) *Children and Art (script coordinator) *Beautiful Girls (script coordinator) *The Miracle Song (script coordinator) *No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds (script coordinator) *Not While I'm Around (script coordinator) *Come Play Wiz Me (script coordinator) *I Remember That (script coordinator) *The Little Things You Do Together (script coordinator) *My Husband, The Pig (writer) *Dress Big (script coordinator) *Liasons (script coordinator) *God, That's Good (script coordinator) *Gossip (script coordinator) *Into the Woods (script coordinator) *What Would We Do Without You? (script coordinator) *Getting Married Today (script coordinator) Season 4 *Now You Know (script coordinator) *Smiles of a Summer Night (script coordinator) *The Game (script coordinator) *If There's Anything I Can't Stand (script coordinator) *Art Isn't Easy (script coordinator) *Now I Know, Don't Be Scared (script coordinator) *You Can't Judge A Book By It's Cover (script coordinator) *Distant Past (script coordinator) *Something's Coming (script coordinator) *Welcome to Kanagawa (script coordinator) *Sunday (script coordinator) *In Buddy's Eyes (script coordinator) *Hello, Little Girl (script coordinator) *Opening Doors (production staff) *Mother Said (script coordinator) *The Gun Song (script coordinator; uncredited) *Free (script coordinator; uncredited) External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0018291/ Category:Script coordinators Category:Writers